A pull-type implement is generally towed by a tractor through the use of a hitch assembly. Such a hitch assembly may be coupled to a drawbar of the tractor, or designed for use with the lower links of a three point hitch of the tractor, among other coupling mechanisms. Some hitch assemblies may allow for relative movement of the pull-type implement with respect to the tractor, such as when travelling over uneven surfaces. During such movements, the hitch assembly may be subject to various loads (e.g., bending loads) that can accelerate the failure of one or more components of the hitch assembly.